Just wait
by absenthearted
Summary: Clary Fray was always small, poor and nerdy; this made it possible for many to tease her. Jace Wayland was her biggest tormenter. One day Clary's stepfather, Luke get's a new job in California. They get much wealth there and Clary is now back and better than ever. She is now sexy, rich and hot. What will Jace-and the others-say when they meet her now?
1. Sorry!

Hi guys!

My friend/acquaintance, christianbeskott is currently rewriting - and adding more - chapters of Just Wait. Believe me, she's a much better writer than I am, and I suggest you going to check her out. We email on a weekly basis, and this is the most current email that she sent me:

' Peyton,

I'm actually editing Just Wait - lol I'm on a hiatus 'till I'm done editing (which will be in a week or two - because I'm a better writer now. Thanks so much for putting up with me, and thanks so much for letting me 'have' Just Wait.

Again, thanks.

Christian '

She's sent me the outline for Just Wait, and it's pretty good.

I'm so sorry for not continuing, and I hope that all of your favorites and follows go over to christianbeskott .

Peyton

** I'll be writing another story. It'll be up soon - maybe like a week - as I am editing and rewriting constantly.


	2. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic!**

**WOOT WOOT! **

**RAISE THE ROOF! **

**OK! Let's get started!**

**Peyton**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**Clary POV**

_I picked the pieces of noodle out of my hair. What did I do to earn this life? I know I'm like a really awkward person, but at The Institute for Smarts and Riches, there are MANY awkward people. Most fit in riches, but just because I'm in for smarts doesn't mean I'm nerdy and poor. Correction yes I am. I have NO cleavage-like seriously flat chest here!-I'm NOT hot, and I were the same clothes every other day. Jace Wayland will get it someday, I vow. One day. When I get home, mom and Luke stand in front of me. "GUESS WHAT! WERE MOVING TO CALI!" My mom yells. Luke cries out; "THEIRS ANOTHER GOLD RUSH! A HUMOGUS ONE ON OUR PROPERTY!" Luke had bought much property and many ranches and farms in California because it's cheaper there. I started packing immediately, happy that we were becoming rich._

**_Present_**

I have not forgotten my vow. Now that I have filled in, I'm ready to take on Jace Wayland and his little minions.

* * *

**Do u like it? **

**Please comment!**

**I read them... **

**If you read this note write:**

**beef jerky**

**Thanks!  
Bye!  
(I'll update a lot(I hope and try) ) **

**Peyton**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**Did u like it so far?**

**All characters are Cassandra Clare's. **

**Plot's mine.**

**Comment a smiley if u read and finished City of Heavenly Fire! :) **

**Buh Bye story time (That rhymed!)  
(Bold is me KK)**

* * *

I walked into our family's airport. I had just gotten of our private jet. My mom and Luke had stayed in Cali because they had another gold rush **(Second time) **on a ranch. I had decided to start my vow now that I was sexy, hot and rich. The other jet was coming with my clothes. I had begged with my mom to let me bring more, but she said no, only the first closet. It only had about 1/2000000000 of my clothes, so obviously, I was grumpy. I had settled with one of my most fave crop tops and some jean shorts. My old best friend, Simon was going to pick me up and send me to my new apartment in his van. I warned him that there were going to be many trailers following him with my clothes and some of my furniture and of course, my credit cards **(She only uses credit, not cash) **but he decided to still do it. I yawned, but stopped when Simon came in. He looked at me, his eyes widening. "Wassup Si?" I asked.

**Simon POV**

I looked at Clary. God. She looked really sexy and I had a girlfriend. When she talked, she had a silky seductive voice. I took her to my van, hoping she wouldn't mind the mess. She didn't.

_**TIME BREAK**_

**Clary POV**

I flopped on my bed as the workers flooded my new apartment with my credit cards-locked in twelve BIG safes-my clothes-in a endless closet-and furniture-on the floor or wall. Luke's new best friend was Magnus Bane. He had given me an endless closet and unlimited money on my credit cards for me. He seemed nice, especially after he **(He's a warlock and Luke and Jocelyn know but not Clary.) **gave me the credit cards. I heard the last worker leave, so she changed and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know like WORST CHAPTER EVER!  
Sorry though... Bye...**

**Peyton... :) :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**So hi... **

**Hope u like!**

**Peyton**

* * *

Clary POV

I woke up, looked at my radio alarm clock, and realized I didn't set my alarm. It was 7:32 AM. School started at 8:00 AM sharp. I jumped into my clothes, a crop top with a jean jacket and black leggings. I had entered in the Institute again after one year of leaving from California. It was winter, November. I grabbed a granola bar from a line of bowls on a granite narrow table. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode off to school. I got there at 7:41 so everyone was still outside. I parked in a spot, knowing that it was Jace's spot. Jace's car pulled up just as I got off my motorcycle. He parked in the spot next to mine and got out, checking me out. Apparently he liked what he saw because he started walking towards me.

Jace POV

I started walking towards the girl. She was smokin. I watched as she turned away, her red hair flipping in the wind. She reminded me of someone. As I got closer to her, someone cut between us. It was Kaelie. Kaelie and Aline always switched off dating me. Cause they were the most popular girls in school, obviously they wanted me, the most popular boy. I bet that the girl I saw earlier would join their group. I hope so. Kaelie snaked forward, before Aline. She put her hands around my neck and pulled my head down. I did what I always did, push her against a column on the stairs and start making out with her-the French way. This time I went further and started pawing at her boob . She purred and took her hands down from my neck and held her shirt open at the top. It was an invitation for putting my hand in and I accepted. She got closer to me.

Izzy POV

I watched Jace have clothed fluff with Kaelie. He didn't always do this. He was angry, probably because there was that girl on the motorcycle who parked in his spot. Oh well. I turned away.


	5. Chapter 4

**HI HI! **

**Sorry haven't updated in a long time!  
Love u all that reviewed, followed and faved!  
I READ THE REVEIWS AND WHO FOLLOWED/FAVED ME!**

**I hope I can update more often. It's the last part of school, so we're having exams and my parents want to go to Paris and Ireland. They're just like 'WE LIVE IN LONDON! WE'RE GONNA SEE MORE OF EUROPE.'**

**But u guys don't want to hear about that.**

**HERE'S THE STORY**

**Peyton**

Izzy POV

I watched as the red haired girl walked up to Mr. Morgenstern to talk. Obviously he recognized her because his face lit up. I looked at her. She looked like my friend Clary. Correction-Old friend Clary. She left to California. I always felt like she was my only REAL friend even though I didn't talk to her much.

Jace POV

I saw stinky Sebastian walk up to the new girl. What was he doing?

* * *

**GUYS!  
I' m SERIOUSLY mad at myself that I didn't right much, despite the comments that I should...**

**:( (Crying and smacking mehself)  
Sorry...**

**:( Peyton :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED... **

**REALLY SORRY...**

**I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER.**

**Peyton**

**All the characters belong to Cassandra**

* * *

Clary POV

"Hi..." Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "What." I said, whiling turning around. There was Sebastian. The second worst tormentor. "Um... are you wearing gravity pants cause your butt is out of this world." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm wearing baseball pants because this butt is out of your league." He stared at me, dumbfounded, with his mouth open. "You okay there?" I asked him. When he kept on staring, I decided to just turn and walk away.

**_TIMEBREAK _**

Jace POV

I sat down at my usual spot at lunch with Alec, Izzy, Kaelie and Aline. I was watching the new girl who was in line. She was investigating the lunch meat. "Yeah, you don't want to do that!" I yelled at her, oblivious to everyone's staring. She turned slowly and glared. When she decided on spaghetti, I wondered why she chose it. Like, was she blind? Everyone except for Izzy snickered as she walked to our table. When she almost got there, she tripped and it her food went flying. Splat. Everyone at my table looked in horror at her, then me. I touched my hair, my hand coming back red. The girl stood back up, shrugged and said "So sorry." As she walked away, I growled. She had just made an enemy.

_**I WAS GONNA STOP HERE, BUT NOPE!**_

**_Timebreak _**

Jace POV

"C'mon Alec, it'll be fun! Izzy?" I was trying to persuade my brother and sister to plan a prank with me. Alec looked on the verge of doing it, but Izzy just sat on my sofa, playing with her red jewel necklace. "Well, Jace... erm... I don't really think we should do it..." Izzy said, looking uncomfortable. Alec then looked decided. "I'm with Izzy. If she thinks it's weird or dangerous in any kind of way, I'm with her. She might be a little overprotective, but she's usually right." I stared at Alec. "WHAT?! Alec, remember when we used to prank that girl, Claire? Um... no... I think it was... Oh yes! It was Clary!" You never argued! You never said 'It's dangerous!" I heaved big breaths. "Okay then. Your siding with the loser. Why don't you two run to mum and cry, cry, cry." I stared at them, daring them to go. Alec glared at me. "I always knew that you were mean Jace. I just didn't think you would be mean to us." With that, he and Izzy went out the door, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

**YAY! **

**LOTS OF STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!  
I'll try to update soon! **

**Peyton**


	7. Chapter 6

**OMG PEOPLES I HAVN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOO LONG!**

**So sad... :( **

**BUT MY COMPUTER BRRRRROOOOOKKEEE!  
I have meh excuse!  
Idk what happened to chappie 6...**

**IT WENT CRAY CRAY!  
Love u allllll! **

**BYE!**

* * *

**JACE POV**I watched as Alec and Isabelle walked out of my room, Alec slamming the door and glaring at me.

"DING DING DING!" The sound alerted me that someone had sent me a text message. When I checked, there were 3 texts that had come in. I checked the more recent one first.

'hey jace c u tomo! Kaelie 3' I rolled my eyes at that one. You would think that she didn't have proper grammar and didn't know how to spell.

'Jace, where were you today? Soccer practice maybe? Coach is mad.' My heart dropped into my throat. When coach was mad, you didn't mess with him.

'I'm coming for you' the last one was the creepiest. Um, excuse me? I'm coming for you? Not something you'd say to someone you want to make friends with! I went to ask Alec to protect my back, but then remembered that he was mad at me. I suddenly felt really tired, so I collapsed on my bed.

**_NEXT DAYYYY_**

I heard the alarm clock. I jumped out of bed, dashed to the closet, and got my clothes on.

"Jace you lazy bum! Get outta bed!" Alec shouted, his words more harsh than normal.

"I'm bloody coming!" I shouted back, pulling on my shoes and grabbing my backpack. I sprinted downstairs. There was a bowl full of apples on the counter. Grabbing one, I ran outside, finding Izzy and Alec in my car. MY CAR. No one touches my car. I stormed in.

"WHAT ARED YOU DOING IN MY CAR?" Izzy grinned, she was seated in the drivers.

"It's the least you could do for us because of _yesterday."_ she smirked at me, my signature move. I groaned and folded my arms. This was gonna be a long day.

**Izzy POV**

I checked the rearview mirror every few minutes to see if Jace was really mad. He was. When I parked in the parking lot, he jumped out and slammed the door. As I walked towards the girl with bright red hair. Alec started walking towards this Asian kid. He was covered in glitter.

"Um... Hi... I kind of feel like I know you from somewhere..." I started talking to the girl, who's already big green eyes became wider when she saw me.

"Isabelle?" She breathed out my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Clary."

* * *

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry so late!**

**Do u like the long chappie?  
Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lol, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, plus I'm prolly not gonna update chapter 8 in a long time either... Sorry.**

**Sorry is not a big enough apology... but right now its the best one I have. :( **

**Okie then, sorry for the hold up on this chappie! Dx Dying here. **

**But seriously, I have classes-college coming up soon-and I don't have much ideas. I'm sorry. **

* * *

**JACE POV**

I watched as Alec and Isabelle walked out of my room, Alec slamming the door and glaring at me.

"DING DING DING!" The sound alerted me that someone had sent me a text message. When I checked, there were 3 texts that had come in. Checking the most recent one, I rolled my eyes. Of course, it was my 'girlfriend' Kaelie texting me to remind me that she would see me tomorrow. Horror.

'hay jace c u tomo at scool! Kaelie 3' You would think that since she was reminding me of 'scool' she would at least spell some things right.

'Jace, where were you today? You're not at soccer practice. Coach is mad.' My heart dropped into my throat. When coach was mad, you didn't mess with him.

'I'm coming for you' The last one was the creepy. Um, excuse me? I'm coming for you? Not exactly something that you would say to someone. About to text Alec, I suddenly remembered that we were fighting and that I started it. Might as well give him some time to calm down. Collapsing on my bed, my eyes scanned the room, making sure that my room was neat. My thoughts wandered off, sending me to sleep.

I was on a street, dark except for a streetlamp and even that didn't send much light down. I stared at the ground, dusty despite no one walking on it. It was completely deserted-or so I thought. A girl walked up to me, she was small and had glasses, with puffy red hair on her back. She had no cleavage, no butt, no hips and definitely no legs. She was wearing clothes that said 'D&amp;D the adventure!' and black leggings. Everything about her screamed 'NERD!', so I backed up, not wanting to get belted with mean comments about my popularity and how it was only gained by my looks. But I couldn't move, I was stuck. The red head smiled at me, flashing braces. As I stared at her, her puffy hair disappeared, replacing it with sleek, wavy, shiny red locks. Her glasses disappeared, showing off her eyes, bright green. Her braces 'fell' off, revealing white, straight teeth. Skin grew big and bigger. She was gorgeous now. As she walked up and touched my face she smiled.

"Things are not always how they seem," Her voice was melodic, sweet and high, "Look closer Jace Lightwood, look closer." She smiled once again, then turned around, wings sprouting from her back. She flew off, but not before I could see that one wing was white and the other black**...**

I woke up, gasping for air. 'It was just a dream Jace. Not real.' My breathing slowed down to normalness as I settled back into my mattress. My door flew open, surprising me with the quick and graceful Isabelle.

"Jace, get up. You're going to make everybody late. I hafta do something at school!" I smirked at her, taking my time to peel of my wet shirt.

"Izzy, can you get out?" She ran out with a disgusted look on her face while I took my jeans off and changed. My bed was soaking with-probably-sweat. Haha, looked like I bed-wetted. As I was smiling Izzy poked her head into my room.

"And I'm not going to do your laundry. Did you pee?"

**Izzy POV**

I checked the rearview mirror every few minutes to see if Jace was still mad at my joke. He was. When I parked in the parking lot, he jumped out and slammed the door. As I walked towards the girl with bright red hair. Alec started walking toward who-knows-where. Seriously though, I think my business was more important than theirs.

"Um... Hi... I kind of feel like I know you from somewhere..." I started talking to the girl, who's already big green eyes became wider when she saw me.

"Isabelle?" She breathed out my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Clary."

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter yet... Lol. **

**Still sorry for not updating. **


End file.
